The Virus Inside
by BLS91090
Summary: A story requested by Fortitude501. Hayato's Savage virus within his body has often been going on a random frenzy, causing him to want women more and more. As a result of this madness, he decides to cure himself and be relieved of his frenzy. Rated M for lemons and some language. The main girls are Claire, Sakura, and Miharu, also others like Emilia show up. Chapter 2 uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

Hayato Kisaragi had a big problem.

Recently something within his body has been acting up, and unknown to him and everyone else around him, it wasn't a simple matter. People like Emilia Gudenburg started to worry about poor Hayato, but there was nothing she or anyone else could do directly to help him. After every mission that he completed in the last few days, he felt the urge to have sex with the beautiful women close to him. He had the mental behavior equivalent to a rabid animal in heat. Unfortunately, the usual kiss couldn't neutralize the problem anymore, so Hayato had to think of something and fast. "This is bad..."

Hayato then came up with an idea, and he asked Charlotte Dimandias about it. Charlotte explained her theory on the matter: the Savage virus within him could be what is causing the problems. Hayato figured that if he had sex with enough girls, then possibly the virus would calm down. Charlotte agreed that this would most likely help him out. "Good luck on your adventures." She told him.

He started kissing and having sex with Emilia more frequently now. However, that wasn't going to be enough. He needed more women.

A few days later, Hayato decided to pay a visit to Claire Harvey, the queen. But before the fun could begin, the two of them had a big mission to do.

Afterwards, Claire announced to the Little Garden and all its residents: "We have successfully stopped a terrorist attack on the Little Garden. The day is won, the battle is done. And it's all thanks to Hayato Kisaragi. There were no fatalities; that is what's most important." Plus, everyone knows that Hayato and Claire had kissed in this battle, too.

They received many messages of gratitude from island residents. The students then left after the message was finished.

Claire turned to Hayato. "Great work today, Hayato. I'm impressed with you." Claire smiled. She was so worried about Hayato during the battle.

"Thanks. You were great, too." Hayato smiled. "It's great to know that things are okay now."

"And it would be better if it would be a little rewarding." Claire, the blonde bombshell, smirked a little.

"...I agree." Hayato said as he leaned in. They overlapped their lips. And they repeated a kiss over and over again. He embraced her as well.  
Many times, many times, Claire repeated a kiss. They both simultaneously smiled as the lips are separated. That kiss with Claire was way hot.  
Plus, they were pretty used to the kissing stuff. Claire's obvious feelings towards Hayato were mostly in her kisses to him.

It was now time for them to head to Claire's private underground arena. Hayato would soon have to explain to Claire what this whole thing was really all about.

* * *

Inside the warm and safe underground arena, Hayato fondled both of Claire's soft mounds while moving his face back and forth between them, licking and sucking the nipples. Each time he licked or softly bit the tips and each time he sucked the entire areola, an agonized moan would escape her lips.  
"Ahn! M-My nipples are my weak spot."

As he dug his fingers in to grope those soft fleshly balls, they grew gradually tighter and pushed back at his fingers. The nipples grew slightly darker and even the areola swelled out as Hayato enjoyed the gummy-like texture. "Nnah…pant, pant…I can't…stand it…" Her voice gradually grew higher pitched. Moisture filled her blue eyes. The dampness of her moans grew and reverberated through the room as she wrapped her arms around his head so he would suck on her nipples even more.

Hayato continued to have fun with Claire's unbelievable breasts, continuing to suck and play with her breasts for several more minutes. He sucked on both nipples at once, and pressed his fingers on her nipples like buttons.  
"AHHHHHHHH!" The sensation was tough to handle, and Claire moaned loud. If she were to be seen in this state, she didn't think she could handle the embarrassment. It was, of course, the first time in her life she'd been held in the arms of a man like this. The president interrupted his thoughts by interjecting with a question. "A-Are...you ready to...begin?"

Hayato realized he'd lost track of time. "Yes...Here we go, Claire." Hayato said as he finally inserted himself into Claire, causing the blonde to cum immediately. He kissed her lips to soften the blow. He felt the blissful sensation of entering a woman's pussy with his cock. It felt amazing! "Ahhh..." he shivered and moaned.

"MMphh!...How embarrassing..." Claire mumbled as her virginity was taken.

"Nothing to be ashamed of. It just means that you feel really good... Now let's make you feel much better," Hayato said as he slowly started pumping himself into the student president of the Little Garden: the beautiful and gorgeous Claire Harvey! The perfect Queen.

"AAAAAHHH!" Claire moaned loudly.

Hayato's thrusting had hit his mark and Claire was feeling it more than she ever imagined. Although at first Hayato used slow calm thrusts things only ramped up from there. At the moment Claire's legs were wrapped around Hayato who pummeled her pussy with fierce strikes.

Claire moaned wildly, her eyes widened in pleasure. She had her hands ontop of Hayato's shoulders. Her impressive breasts were bouncing with the movements.  
Hayato could sense her delight and he tightened his grip on Claire and deepened his penetration. "Hh…khhhh, hhhhh." His cock rubbed against every nook and cranny of her vagina. "It should start feeling good soon." He continued thrusting his cock inside her pussy and bent his body to bring their faces in close. "Ahhh…khhhh, ahhhhh."  
Sweat covered Claire's amazing naked body and her long blonde hair clung to her. She moaned louder.

"Does it feel super good, Claire?" Meanwhile, he slowly sped up his hips to drive his ferocious cock into the sensitive flesh surrounding it. "Nn…hnn…"  
"Wha-…? O-o course-e...!" Claire gasped and moaned loudly at the thrusting. Hayato pummeled her pussy with fierce strikes.

"Ahh, fwahh… I-I feel so full." Her usually dignified voice melted to a hopelessly seductive tone which made his dick even harder inside. "Bwah, ah, ahh!"

Soon, Hayato tried different positions with the queen. Doggy-style, lying groundhog, spooning, and piledriver. All of them were amazing and allowed for different levels of pleasure. Hayato's favorite position to do with Claire was a tough choice, but he would most likely pick doggy style.

"AHH! I'm about to cum again!" Claire screamed.  
Hayato groaned. He had to admit he was close to cumming too, as he was focused on fucking Claire. After a few more thrusts, Claire came strongly on his cock and he followed with his first burst of the day. "ARGHHH!" He filled up Claire's tight pussy.

Claire was now exhausted. "Thank you... Hayato."  
Hayato didn't have any banging energy left. They relaxed together in peace and quiet, Hayato's head hugging her chest. He did this same type of thing with Emilia every night.

* * *

The next day, Hayato had a date with Sakura Kirishima. She looked great in her casual outfit.

Hayato was now hungry for Sakura next. But he figured he would wait until Sakura wanted to settle down with him for some private time. They decided to go to the amusement park to kill some time. Thankfully it wasn't too far away.

Once they arrived, Hayato bypassed the mainline and showed a slip of paper to the ticket agent, who then let the two in.

Sakura was confused at first, then the realization hit her. "A seasonal or pre-ordered pass? I'm actually impressed!"

Hayato blushed slightly while rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, pretty cool huh?"

Upon exploring the park, they unfortunately didn't find too much that seemed interesting. However, one particular ride caught their attention. It was brand new as well. They approached the ride, called 'The Ultimate Hellrizer'. It towered at over 100 feet high, and it traveled at over 200 miles per hour. It definitely earned the title it had.

Hayato wasn't too sure about this. "I-I dunno Sakura..."

Sakura smirked deviously. "Oh, are you scared, poor little boy?" She had a mocking tone.

"N-No, I'm not really scared... It's just...well..." Hayato figured he could just say no and walk away. However, thinking about it more, he had to man up. "I'm not! It's a piece of cake. Kid's stuff..." He gulped.

"Well then come on! It's our turn!" Sakura grabbed Hayato's hand, dragging him to the ride's line.

When everything was said (or "screamed" in this case) and done, Hayato could barely walk straight. He could barely breathe or say anything. "Never again... E-Ever..."

Sakura felt a similar feeling. She was completely and utterly exhausted. "H-Have mercy..." Both of their hair was sticking up like crazy.

Shortly thereafter, the two of them walked out of the appropriate adjacent restrooms after vomiting for a solid 10 minutes. They didn't look any better than when they entered and felt even worse. Despite all this, once their eyes met, they couldn't help but echo each other's exhausted laugh.

It could be the latent adrenalin working, but Hayato spoke first with a clever quip. "Wanna go again?"

Sakura raised a limp hand and lobbed it harmlessly in his general direction. "Like that'll ever happen." She smiled and laughed.

They shuffled over to a nearby bench and plopped down. The only thing that got them moving again was the sound of their rumbling stomachs. Having recently emptied them, the wafting smells of pretzels and pastries from the nearby stands were more powerful than Savages themselves.

It wasn't long before Sakura was filling her belly with salty goodness. Hayato chowed down on a single crepe. It was then that he felt the urge to bang Sakura. It seems his virus was acting up again.

But for now, Sakura wanted to take some pictures. She grabbed Hayato's hand and took him there. When they finished, they checked out the photos that were taken. "Your face in this one is so funny, Hayato!" She laughed. She ended up getting several photos and made Hayato pay for them.

"These will make great memories. Won't they, Hayato?"

"Sure, I guess..."

By this time, the sun dipped well into the horizon. Its orange glow cast deep shadows on an ever-dwindling park population. The silhouette of a giant wheel towered above all the other attractions. It was not yet dark enough for the lights on the cabins to be lit, but it stood out by presence alone.

Hayato did, however, notice Claire's spying cameras watching him and Sakura during the date. He decided to not tell Sakura about it since she was not aware of them.

* * *

They headed off to a cafe to enjoy some drinks together. After that, it was time to get down to business, since Sakura now knew what Hayato was going through. Hayato knew that he didn't have much time. He didn't want to rush things with Sakura, but thankfully she understood perfectly.

They entered a hotel room. "Come on, Hayato! Why don't we have a little fun? I've got a few hours to spare." Sakura said teasingly.

"Let's do it, Sakura." Hayato said with a mischievous grin on his face as he grabbed Sakura and kissed her fiercely on the lips. As the two clashed tongues, Sakura was shocked at the fact that Hayato was so eager to do it, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. After a few minutes, the two released the kiss, since they were needing to catch some air.  
"Well, this is a rare surprise. You're never this forward!" Sakura giggled. "Alright Hayato, let's go." Sakura said happily before Hayato slid himself into Sakura softly. Sakura moaned loudly as Hayato quickly started thrusting in and out of her as she pressed against the bed.  
"Oh god... your pussy is tight, Sakura." Hayato said as he happily slammed into the girl.

"Hayato ahh! Don't forget my breasts!" Sakura moaned in between thrusts. Her moans only got louder when Hayato grabbed both of Sakura's petite breasts and started fondling them as his thrusts grew in strength.  
"AHH! THIS IS AMAAAZING!" Sakura screamed as Hayato's ministrations completely drove her nuts. "Ahh! Hayato keep going!" Sakura moaned as the young man thrusted into her. She moaned in pleasure.

Sakura's positions included dancer, ariel dancer, lap dance, and hanger. Hayato really enjoyed having Sakura in the lap dance position in particular. "Geez Sakura, you're insatiable. I need a break..." Hayato groaned though he continued to thrust. He noticed that the window was open in the hotel room, but he didn't seem to care.

"Aww…come on Hayato, we have all night!," Sakura said happily. "AHH! I'm about to cum! Nfwaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh…"

''T-This is incredible!" He thrusted harder and moaned. "A-Are you cumming, Sakura?" Hayato's thing pushed in as deep as it would go. He came strongly next. "ARGHHHHHHHHH! YES!" He filled up her pussy with his thick juice.

"Ahh…~ T-that was great." Sakura moaned happily as the semen was shot inside of her pussy.

Even with all of these amazing sessions with hot babes, Hayato was still hungry and wanted more women...


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Hayato continued to endure more sexual instincts taking over his mind and body. He knew that he didn't have much time left. He was able to arrange a special meeting with several ladies at Claire's penthouse, thanks to help from Charlotte who called some of them beforehand.  
By the time he made it to the penthouse that night, he had collapsed on the bed. It seemed that the virus was taking over at a high rate, and how Hayato was in trouble.

Hayato awoke not too long after on the bed. "Ugh... What happened?" He suddenly started feeling insane amounts of pleasure. "Gahhhh...!"

"He's finally awake, Miharu. Perhaps that is enough for now?" Claire's subordinate tone remained classy, despite her nakedness.

"You'll get your turn, Claire-sama. I must follow through! It's my duty." Miharu had her splendid breasts wrapped around Hayato's erection.

It wasn't just his lower half that was receiving attention. On one side of him, a fully undressed Sakura ran her hands all over his chest and abs. "I've become addicted since last time, Hayato. I hope you'll take full responsibility for this!" She used her tongue to enjoy Hayato's well-toned body.

Claire then placed her bare body over Hayato's mouth and sat right down, facing towards the ladies working his cock over. "This is your punishment, you virus horndog!" She rubbed her wet pussy against his mouth and nose. "Ahn... Yes, use your tongue!"

Hayato had to comply. He wasn't sure which was more overwhelming: the dripping pussy slathering his face or the amazing boobies around his dick. "Ah...!"

Miharu moved to one side of his cock. "Claire-sama, come here please."

The Queen Slayer complied. "At once." She got up and knelt beside the hot nurse and knew how to proceed. "Like so?" She pressed her voluptuous breasts against Miharu's equally impressive boobies, squishing Hayato's cock between them in a pillowy embrace. Following this, Sakura sat on Hayato's face next after Claire had gotten up.

Hayato jolted at this strong sensation. "Mfmfmm!" His tongue went wild on Sakura's pussy, digging deep and twisting around.

"Yes! More Hayato, that's it!" Sakura leaned over a bit to get some stability. She slid her hips frantically.

Meanwhile, Miharu and Claire doubled their efforts. Claire used a heavy scrubbing motion to get Hayato's attention. Her aggression spurred Miharu to do the same. They alternated their motions, one pair going up while the other coming down, endlessly caressing the erect cock in the incredible valley of large breasts.

Hayato couldn't hold it any longer. "...H-HRGHHH!" He came hard, sending cum flying to the furthest reaches of the bed.  
"Oh my!" Miharu pressed her tits harder, turning her head up with an open mouth. She caught plenty on her face and tongue, licking some off her lips sensually. "The volume always amazes me. Tell me what you think of the taste." In a surprise move, she pushed Claire's head down in the mass of breasts and onto Hayato's dick.  
"Mmm...MMMF!" Claire closed her eyes while she was forced to slurp up the remaining few spurts. She tried not to flinch as each stream hit the back of her throat. Finally free, she lifted her head and opened her mouth with a rather satisfied expression. Hayato's fluids dripped thickly off her tongue.

Sakura reached her limit too, orgasming on Hayato's face. "I'm c-cumming! AHHN~!"

"You've not finished already, are you, Hayato?" Miharu straddled him cowgirl style.

Hayato was tired but not exhausted. "T-The mind says yes, but the body says-" He was interrupted by her kiss.

"Mmm... I can still taste Sakura-chan's fluids on you." Miharu felt a greater degree of control and superiority. "Ready for round two, Hayato?" She giggled.

Hayato's dick stood at full mast again. "...Yes, I am." His energy restored, Hayato was treated to some more foreplay. "Hng...yeah... That feels so good."

Miharu was still straddling him, her hand grasping his cock in front of her. "I heard that this is a good method of stress relief for males." She had a gentle overall grip but she used her thumb in ways that drove him nuts. Nuts which she also had grasped in the other hand, ever so lightly. Her main hand moved steadily moved up and down his shaft, pressing slightly against the frenulum and pausing to work over the head a bit.

"I-If you keep doing that, I-I'll..." Hayato leaked some precum. He didn't want to finish like this though it would be pretty damn good. "I want to b-blow my load inside you!"

Miharu heard it loud and clear. "I'm not against that. Here, as you wished.~" She raised her hips, spreading her vulva open with two fingers. She leaked female-fluids on his tip, lowering onto it at a slow speed. She finally slid all the way down his cock, taking his size fully into herself. "It's all inside... Ahh!"

"I a-appreciate the compliments...!" Hayato did his best to hold on. Meanwhile, Sakura and Claire were making-out on the bed. A sight that Hayato very much enjoyed looking at.  
"Is that so?" Miharu proceeded only a little faster. The pace was still unbearably agonizing. She slid his cock out of her an inch at a time, every brush of her walls against him sending waves of pleasure through his body. Then, without warning, she would slam back down, shoving him inside her to the hilt, jolting him out of his pleasurable lull.  
"N-No, this advanced t-technique...! W-where did you..." Hayato had reached critical mass. "HRRRNGGHHH!" His eruption quickly filled Miharu to the brim, entering her heavenly womb and saturating it with his hot cum.  
She gasped, taken aback by the amount. "Goodness! It's even more than the first time." The hot nurse blushed.

Nearby, Claire fingered herself vigorously without relenting her assault on Sakura's lower body, finally breaking through the floodgates. Sakura arched upwards and shook violently, cumming with momentous force while Claire came on her own fingers. "Ah...AHNNNNNNN~~!"

However, Hayato still wanted more. He felt his virus going crazy inside his body. "I need more..." He decided to take the lead this time around. Hayato's blank eyes of lust and his huge cock were the evidence needed for his desire. "Raargh!" He slid his cock inside Claire's pussy. Being buried in her pussy felt incredible. "Hrrghh!"

"Ahn... That's it, right there...!" Claire gasped and moaned in her breathy, mature voice. "Harder, Hayato! I want it so bad!" Her whole body was already being thrown backward with every thrust. He couldn't go much harder if he wanted to but that didn't stop him from trying. "Y-YES! Make me cum! Fill me!" Claire cried.

As commanded, Hayato came an exorbitant amount. And thanks to the virus inside him, it was still thick and voluminous. "RAARRGGGHH!" His bestial essence gushed into her with incredible force.  
"Oh... OH... W-WONDERFUL! MMMMMHHH~!" Claire bit her lower lip while her lips down below tightened like a vice around his shaft, making it difficult for the semen to come out. It powered its way through regardless, spurting directly past her cervix and into her waiting womb. Despite all her claims otherwise, this one really did take the wind out of her.

Before anyone could protest, and not that they would, he thrust into Sakura's tight pussy next. It was still wet from the mind-numbing orgasms she had before. She cried out in pleasure. "Haahn! Yes, give it to me!" Her walls squirmed around Hayato's cock, her every fold massaging him as he thrust in and out at a steady pace. Not wanting to leave anyone out, he grabbed Sakura's ample buttocks for leverage.

Hayato went over the edge for quite a while. "RRRRGGGAAARGGGHH!" He simultaneously thrust harder while pressing Sakura's head down, with his gigantic load going straight into her stomach. Unfortunately for him, even though he had come inside three ladies by now, his virus still was not letting up. This forced Hayato to call Charlotte for the second plan to take effect.

* * *

Claire, Miharu, and Sakura didn't know about the second plan. As they watched Hayato call Charlotte, they all looked at him with a confused look. Thankfully, it didn't take long before the rest of the girls all showed up at the penthouse.

There was Emilia, Charlotte herself, Liddy Steinberg and Erica Candle, Claudia Lowetti, and last but not least, Serbia Notredame Paulo III; she was an extremely hot beauty and the pope. Claire, Miharu, and Sakura smirked now that they knew what was really going on here. "The more the merrier." Claire realized it.

"Well ladies, let us begin now." Hayato couldn't wait.

Emilia, Claire, Sakura, Liddy, Erica, Charlotte, Miharu, Claudia, and Serbia were all naked and ready for action! Some were laying on mats on the floor, while the rest were laying on the comfy large bed. All of them were looking at Hayato with either sexy or cute faces.  
Hayato was super excited at the sight before him. He gave all of his women a long and deep passionate kiss on the lips, one-by-one. Each of them returned the kiss to him with great passion. He also felt them up, from head to toe. He especially enjoyed Serbia, Miharu, Claire, and Liddy...for their large breasts, of course! He sucked and played with them.

After that was finished, he asked all of them to get in groups of three, thus creating several Pleasure Towers.

He kneed behind the first group of ladies, which consisted of Miharu, Sakura, and Charlotte. First, he inserted his cock inside Charlotte's pussy, taking her virginity; he then began thrusting at a decent pace. He drilled each of their pussies in turn, alternating randomly. He had taken the virginities of all three girls. He took a brief break after banging one of their love tunnels for too long.

Sakura screamed in pleasure each time she was penetrated by Hayato's big cock. "A-Ahhhhhhhhhn~! It feels so good~!"

Charlotte moaned out multiple times, unable to control herself. "Nghh! Ahh! Ahhhhh!~"

Miharu loved the feeling of Hayato's cock banging her insides. "A-Ahhhhh! N-Nnnnn, ah...!"

Hayato continued on for several more minutes, fucking each girl hard, deep and fast. He felt his orgasm approach while fucking Sakura's pussy. "Oh shit, here it comes-NNNGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Hayato's cock exploded inside Sakura's wet, hot and tight pussy with the initial load, then he pulled out and spurted more cum inside the pussies of Miharu and Charlotte, one-by-one.

Hayato soon moved on, not wanting to waste any time. He kneed behind the second group of ladies: Claire, Liddy, and Erica. Hayato moved his cock inside Liddy's tight pussy and pounded her virgin pussy. He banged each girl hard, fast and deep, and switching between the three at random times. He already had Liddy's virginity from earlier, but now he had the virginity of Erica as well.

Claire screamed in ecstasy, never getting enough of him. "H-Hayato... Kyaaa!"

Liddy enjoyed everything that was happening with her. "Nghh! It feels incredible...! Keep going...!"

Erica could barely handle the intense sensation. "H-Hayato, it's too good! I love it! Ahhhhhhhh!"

Hayato felt so good that he could cum at any second. He fucked Claire's pussy like crazy, then at a certain point, he felt his peak rising. "H-Here I cum AGGGAAIINNNN!" He started to cum uncontrollably inside Claire's amazing pussy, using a good amount of semen. He suddenly pulled out, then began shooting more hot cum inside Liddy's pussy and also Erica's as well.

Hayato felt more relieved of his virus by this point. He then got behind the third group: Claudia, Emilia, and Serbia. Hayato pounded Claudia's pussy first, then alternated randomly between the three of them. He took the virginities from Serbia and Claudia. He pounded each girl without mercy once they got used to it.

Emilia screamed in pleasure. "Oh yes, Hayato... your cock is going deep inside me!" She moaned loudly.

Serbia had moaned just as loud, enjoying the intense pleasure she was receiving from him. "Ah~! Ahn! Don't stop~!"

Claudia felt like she was getting addicted to Hayato's cock, and fast. "Ah... Ahn... Mmm... Ahhhh!"

With having so many tight pussies to fuck, Hayato could cum at any second again. While banging Emilia's tight pussy, Hayato felt his peak rising again. "Here it is-NNNAAAAAAGHHHH!" Hayato unleashed a massive load of cum inside Emilia, pulsating with each release. He then pulled out after a few seconds and then spurted more cum inside Claudia and Serbia, one-by-one.

With Charlotte, Claudia, Emilia, Sakura, and Erica knocked out, Hayato continued on with the remaining women who were ready for another round.  
Hayato got them in the last Pleasure Tower lineup. He kneed behind the group, consisting of Liddy, Claire, Serbia, and Miharu. He inserted his cock inside Serbia's pussy first and thrust at a reasonable pace. He still wasn't quite used to her love tunnel yet. "ARGHHHHHH!" He fucked each of their incredible pussies in turn, alternating randomly.

"Ah...! Yes... yes! More, Hayato!" Liddy moaned out loud.

"It feels as good as ever...Kyaaaa!" Claire gasped at the feeling.

"Yes ah yes ah, ah ha ha ha ha!" Miharu was moaning wildly.

"Oh god...Hayato, harder...faster! Ah!" Serbia loved Hayato's cock.

They all hoped that this could last forever.  
Hayato continued on, banging them in turn for several minutes. He loved every second while going hard, deep and fast. He was about to cum again as he picked up the pace while banging Serbia's pussy for the dozenth time. "Here it c-comes... I'm... I'M CUMMING! HNNGGGHHHH!" Hayato erupted inside of Serbia's pussy, flooding her chamber with hot cum. After seconds of shooting inside, he pulled out and shot more cum inside the pussies of the other three as well.

This last orgasm completely and utterly drained Hayato of his energy. "T-That was...amazing." All the girls in the room had to agree with him, knocked out or not. It was an incredible show. Hayato had no more to give, and he soon fainted.

The next day, Hayato visited Charlotte at her lab. She confirmed with him through extensive testing that the virus within him was now gone. Although... in a way, Hayato was going to miss it.


End file.
